werewolf_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rejection
''This story is by Stormy, for Firey's contest. Chapter 1 I couldn't sleep. The shadows seemed to be flickering, dancing on the walls. Something didn't seem right. Rolling over, I groaned. My stomach was hurting oddly. ''Maybe I should've listened to my mom's lecture on dressing warmly because of flu... ''Another painful jerk passed through me. Grumbling, I stood up, flinging my covers in a crumpled mess over the side of the bed. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. My shaggy black hair and tired eyes seemed gloomy, mysterious, even scary. Just that creepy sensation of looking at yourself in the mirror at night. Pain once again laced my stomach, this time tingling through my legs. I collapsed on my bed, gasping. I glanced at the clock. It was 11:36 p.m. The moon shimmered through the curtains. Waiting for the next wave of pain, I gripped my pillow, arm dripping with sweat. I couldn't deal with this. I just couldn't. Bouncing up, I walked briskly to the bathroom, where I could see my pale complexion in a brighter light. Spasms going through me, I flung open the medicine cabinet, and grasped a bottle of Tylenol. Hastily, I flipped the lid off, and shoved a couple tablets into my mouth. My arms began to tingle as well, spreading up to my collarbone and neck. "Mom!" I called out in panic. Some muffled grumbling emitted from his mother's room. "Mom!" I shouted again, flinging open her bedroom door to find her upright on her bed. "What is it, honey," she moaned, flickering her bleary eyes open. As soon as her striking green eyes were visible through the dark, she nearly leaped off the bed. "Jesus Christ Evan, what did you do to yourself?" she snapped, although her voice wavered as she leaped into the bathroom. "I don't know, I'm hurting all over, am I having a heart attack or something?" I groaned. "I don't know, it doesn't sound like a heart attack. I'm calling the doctor. And poison control." I lay on the bed, groaning, the pain washing over me more intensely than what he had ever felt before. It was barely a few minutes, when I began to lose consciousness, the last thing I heard my mother's frantic screams... I woke up, to a cracked ceiling, sprawled over the kitchen tiles. At least the pain had stopped. ''Am I in the hospital? But recognizing the hideous kitten cookie jar on the counter, that had been there for years, I realized that it was indeed my own house. Head throbbing, I climbed to my feet, and checked my surroundings. Everything around me seemed toppled over, smashed, or out of place. I winced as I stepped on a shard of glass from a shattered mirror. Tables were toppled over, glasses were smashed, potted plants knocked over and spilling dirt. What happened here? "Mom?" I called out tentatively. No response. I scoured each room, in denial, our house being very small. Finally, I heard a fit of sniveling coming from the closet in her office. I pushed open the door with a creak. "Mom?" She sat there, her back turned away, still sobbing. Just facing her back, I could see how devastated she seemed. My heart pounded in my chest, half with worry, the other half with fear. Slowly, she turned around. Her hair was stringy and matted, her eyes dripping with tears. "Get out of my house, you monster," she breathed heavily, "Get out. You are no son of mine." Shocked, I slowly backed away, tripping over a vase and falling onto my back. "I said get out!" she screamed, lunging forward, a startling intensity in her eyes. Terrified, I leaped to my feet and dashed out of the door. Chapter 2 I sat in the white chair, hands bound tightly by duck tape, which I would've found slightly humorous if it wasn't me ''sitting in that chair. Three men stood before me. I didn't know their names, but then again, they weren't really interested in introductions. The truth was, I wasn't in some secret lair far into the wilderness, or an abandoned mine. I sat captive in a large high-tech lab, the men all prestigious doctors. The tallest one stepped forward. "Let me go," I snapped at him, deliberately spitting in his face. Elegantly, he wiped off my spit and continued to speak. "It won't hurt at all, I promise. You know that this is for the greater good." "I am ''not ''doing this," she shouted, then proceeded to cuss him out as colorfully as possible. "But yes, you are. Your DNA proves to have the exact structure we need to complete our project." Slowly, I was unstrapped from the chair, and carried into a new room. I tried to struggle free, but all three men were holding me down on the operation table. Next thing I knew, gas was being sprayed at me. I tried to hold my breath. But eventually, I had to gasp. Causing me to inhale it. Making me sleepy. The world faded off into oblivion, the last thing I saw being the tallest scientist of the three. '''to be continued' Category:PG Category:Stormy's Pages Category:Fanfictions